


These Days

by crystalgays



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crystal Gays, F/F, IT'S ME, Then there's shameless smut, Valentine's Day Fluff, what do you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalgays/pseuds/crystalgays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweethearts don’t taste good, but they get the message across.  (Okay, this summary is lame, but I have no idea to describe this ridiculously fluffy fanfic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. These Days

**Author's Note:**

> It was inevitable I would write a fanfic dedicated to Pearlmethyst on Valentine’s Day. Given recent events with these two, I had to ease the pain of my heart with a ridiculous amount of fluff.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy my fluffy Pearlmethyst fanfic. Happy Valentine’s Day everyone!

“Aw, c’mon,” Steven whined. “Where could it be?” His hands were stretched to reach under his bed, groping around for the cardboard box. He shifted his position to lie down in an attempt to squirm underneath his bed. He was getting desperate! What if he couldn’t find the cardboard box? How was he supposed to –

“Yo, little man!” Amethyst called from the front door, making an effort to slam the door behind her in case Pearl was around. She knew how much it irritated Pearl. Wasn’t she thoughtful? If Amethyst were honest with her feelings, she and Pearl were still walking on eggshells (or whatever the human phrase was) since the incident at the… Shaking her head, Amethyst pushed those thoughts aside. Instead she focused on Steven who was lodged between the floor and his bed.

“Hey, Amethyst,” he grunted, a defeated sigh escaping him. He wiggled out from his bed, sitting in a slouched position.

Her eyebrow shot up, plopping down on the floor beside Steven with her arm thrown across his shoulder. “So… What are ya lookin’ for?”

Steven pursed his lips together in a thin frown. “Well, I have a box full of art stuff! I was gonna make Valentine’s Day cards. It was supposed to be a surprise for you, Garnet, and Pearl…” His voice trailed off, a little disappointed he had to ruin the surprise for Amethyst. “Except I can’t find it anywhere! Pearl must’ve moved it.”

“Wait, wait,” Amethyst pulled away, lifting her hands up to halt whatever Steven had to say next. “Valuntine, wha?” Her brows furrowed together as she stared at Steven expectantly for an explanation why today was so special.

Steven straightened up at an instance with his eyes widening considerably.

Oh, boy.

She was in for it now.

“Valentine’s Day!” Steven exclaimed with a grand gesture of his hands. “It’s a day where people give each other stuff like cards, flowers, and candy!” His smile widened at the thought, before he added, “Y’know, to show they care! They’re usually, uh, in the shape of hearts and stuff.”

Amethyst pulled a face at the mention of the human heart. Who would want candy in the shape of a heart? Ehh… She guessed if it tasted good. Seeing Steven so excited about hearts day or whatever, Amethyst couldn’t help smiling at him. “So, you said the box had a bunch of art stuff, right?” Probably the reason why Pearl moved it around in the first place because of the potential mess. She wanted in. “Let’s find it.”

* * *

 

Pearl wiped the oil and grim from her forehead with the back of her hand. She gave a satisfied sigh, closing the top of the truck. “There,” she announced, turning on her heel to face Greg who was awestruck at the record in which Pearl fixed his van. Honestly, he shouldn’t be surprised.

“Thank you, Pearl!” Greg said with a near teary-eyed expression. He stepped forward for a hug, but Pearl was quick to side step. His face colored in embarrassment, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. “Sorry,” he offered with a sheepish smile.

Her expression softened in the slightest. “It’s fine, Greg.” She assured, a small smile working its way on her face. A moment of hesitation passed before she reached out and gave a small pat on Greg’s shoulder. “I’m glad to help.”

After a brief conversation with Greg about keeping up maintenance with his van on a regular basis, Pearl started to head back to the house.

Until a familiar bespectacled youth approached her.

“Pearl!” Connie called out with a wave of her hand. “Um, hi.” She greeted with a shy smile. Her hand reached up to adjust her glasses in a force of nervous habit.

“Hello, Connie,” Pearl returned, glancing down to see an assortment of sweets cradled in Connie’s other arm. One small box in particular caught her attention though. She pointed her index finger at the small box bundled in Connie’s arm, tilting her head to the side curiously. “What is this?”

“Huh? Oh! This,” she plucked the small box of Sweethearts, holding it up to Pearl’s face. “These are Sweethearts. To be honest, they don’t taste very good, but, uh… people usually buy them for their cute little messages for Valentine’s Day.” She paused for a moment, noticing Pearl’s expression was between horror and disgust. Then, it occurred to her, Pearl probably has never seen a sweetheart. “No, no! They’re not in the  _actual_ shape of human hearts. It’s, er, here.”

Connie peeled the top of the small box, shifting to arrange the other stuff in her arms so they wouldn’t fall to the ground. She handed the small blue heart to Pearl inscribed, “You Rock!” And she swore it was unintentional.

Pearl picked up the small not-really-heart-shaped candy between her thumb and index finger. “These are given to another person as a gesture of affection?” She said incredulously.

“Yeah!” Connie flashed a genuine smile, giving the small box to Pearl. “Here, you can have it. I’ll see you later!” With that said, Connie waved goodbye before racing down the beach to the house, no doubt going to see Steven.

Pearl looked down at the small box of Sweethearts with a small frown. She poured some of the candied hearts out to see more of the ridiculous messages inscribed on them. Continuing down the beach to the house, Pearl made sure her displeasure for the use of “misspelled words” and misuse of “numbers” were heard.

* * *

 

Amethyst stared down at her handiwork.

Paper trimmings were strewn across the kitchen counter and floor. Some crayons were broken in half. Stickers placed where they shouldn’t be. And glitter was everywhere.

Everywhere.

It was gonna be worth it to see Pearl’s expression.

Hearing the front door, Amethyst walked away from the kitchen to greet Pearl. The pastel gem seemed a little preoccupied though. She dismissed it, deciding Pearl was probably wondering when Garnet was gonna get back from her solo mission.

“Hey, P,” Amethyst said with an easy smile.

“Oh, Amethyst! Y-You’re here.” Pearl stammered a bit, an awkward laugh following after. “Of course, you are. Why wouldn’t you be?”

“Uh, yeah. I live here too.” Amethyst bit the inside of her cheek. She didn’t mean for her voice to come off so annoyed. Hoping Pearl wouldn’t notice, she added, “Steven left a couple of minutes ago.”

Pearl simply nodded with a strain smile. It was hard not to notice Amethyst’s tone of voice. She probably deserved it, considering recent events. Her hands clasped around the box of Sweethearts that were pressed against her chest. “Amethyst, I –” before she could finish her sentence, much less her thought, Pearl caught a glimpse of the kitchen. She raced over to see the complete and utter mess left behind from Steven  _and_ Amethyst.

“What’s wrong, P? I thought you like cleanin’ up after me.” Amethyst leaned against the wall, a smirk fixed on her face.

Pearl’s face flushed a bright shade of teal. “You’re impossible!” She shouted, setting aside the box of Sweethearts on the cleanest spot on the counter. It was one thing for Amethyst to verbally express her displeasure with her, but it was another thing for Amethyst to purposefully make a mess to just stir a reaction from her. She picked up the paper trimmings one by one until she stumbled upon a card.

Her eyes widened, unsure if it was for her or –

“It’s for you.” Amethyst answered, as if reading Pearl’s mind, a distinct color of purple coloring her face.

Staring at Amethyst in surprise, Pearl picked up the card gingerly. It was bright yellow with the words “Happy Birthday” except “Birthday” had been crossed out sloppily with a purple crayon. Written in its replacement was “Valuntines” in Amethyst’s unmistakable handwriting. There was an unnecessary amount of glitter thrown it, but Pearl loved it. Her teeth pressed against her bottom lip, tracing her index finger against the folds of the card.

“Amethyst…” Her voice was barely above a whisper.

“Open it.”

And for once Pearl did what Amethyst told her.

She opened the card slowly. Her expression softened considerably, glancing back up at Amethyst. “Amethyst, I…” She struggled to find the right words. Then, she remembered. She walked back to the counter, grabbing the box of Sweethearts. Finding the particular heart she was looking for, Pearl set it back down and approached Amethyst.

“Here,” Pearl placed the candied heart in Amethyst’s hand. Her face flushed in an impossible shade of blue, watching Amethyst with a small frown. She knew it was a small gift in comparison to the heartfelt card Amethyst made for her, but…

“Hahahaha!”  

Hearing Amethyst’s obnoxious laugh, Pearl tried to look away, but the insistent tug on her arm stopped her. She looked down to meet Amethyst’s warm gaze, a tingling sensation spreading from her head to her toes.

“I heart you, too, P.”

If it weren’t for the fact Amethyst’s lips were pressed against hers in that instance, Pearl would have been beyond embarrassed by everything. Instead she returned the kiss with a wide smile, cupping Amethyst's face with her free hand, tilting it up to deepen their kiss. After a minute or so, Pearl pulled away slowly with a half-lidded gaze. 

"Amethyst."

"Yeah, P?"

"You know, you're going to help me clean this up, right?"


	2. Gotta Be You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of **These Days** where Pearl and Amethyst do a poor job of cleaning up the mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to [amaet](http://amaet.tumblr.com/) who is an amazing artist and contributor to the Pearlmethyst tag. Hnnngh. I’m flattered you personally requested I write the smut scene I was joking to you about, HA. /)///u///(\

There were two things Pearl was certain of.

1\. She and Amethyst were on top of the kitchen counter on the brink of ripping each other’s clothes off.

2\. And glitter was going to get everywhere. Not just in the kitchen, oh no, it was going to get inplaces she rather not mention.

Pearl debated whether or not to stop Amethyst. Right now,it was a losing battle. Her eyes fluttered close as she relished the feeling of Amethyst’s rough hands wrestling with her sash while soft lips pressed fervent kisses against her neck. Despite herself, Pearl craned her neck to the side to expose more sensitive, unmarked skin. Of course, Amethyst was more than willing to oblige in the wordless plea. Teeth scraped and nipped at the pale skin until a vivid shade of teal surfaced. Pearl’s mouth was agape, a series of small whines and quiet moans tumbling out, her hands tangled in Amethyst’s wild mane she called hair.

There was a whisper of silk being unraveled and thrown somewhere on the floor unceremoniously. It wasn’t long before she felt Amethyst’s hands slip underneath her top, inching higher and higher… Biting her bottom lip, Pearl grasped Amethyst’s wrists weakly. “Amethyst,” she breathed out. “We’re on the kitchen counter.” Sitting up a little, she avoided the pair of violet eyes with a furious blush on her face, still holding onto Amethyst though.

“Quite the observation, Pearl,” Amethyst said with a small smirk, removing her hands from underneath Pearl’s top. Yeah, she was a little disappointed, but she wasn’t about to push Pearl to continue if something was bothering her. She grasped Pearl’s chin gently, tilting it up so their eyes met. “C’mon, P. It’s obvious you’re more worried about something else than the thought of Steven eating here after what we’re gonna –”

“Amethyst!” Pearl couldn’t stop the small smile that crept onto her face if she tried. “Now, we’re definitely not doing anything on the kitchen counter.” It was true though. About her being more worried about something. She wanted to be mad at Amethyst for knowing her so well, but.

The truth was she was mad at herself. How could she not notice the way she was treating Amethyst was hurting her? How could she say those inconsiderate things to her without a second thought? How could Amethyst find a reason to want to be with her? After everything that happened…

“I’m sorry, Amethyst.” She dropped her shoulders in defeat, staring down at the mess of glitter beneath them. “I know we already talked about it, but… I just…” It wasn’t often Pearl found herself struggling to say what she wanted. Considering the things she said to Amethyst before, it shouldn’t be an issue to just tell her how she felt. How she was afraid Amethyst hated her.

_“I’m not gonna let you stand there and remind me of everything I hate about myself!”_

It was even selfish of her to turn Amethyst’s problems about her, but…

“Stop blaming yourself, Pearl,” Amethyst’s voice was not soft. It was blunt, in fact. “Look, we both made a mess of things, okay? I don’t hate you, I never did. I was just angry… at you, at myself, and, well…” Her voice trailed off, unsure what else to say. She didn’t like talking about her feelings. Mostly because they were so foreign to her, but she knew how to be angry. Anger was automatic. It was something she could understand, something she could choose to feel, and honestly, it was easier.

It was easier to be angry at Pearl, but she was tired of the easy way.

She slipped her hand into Pearl’s, lacing their fingers together and giving a gentle squeeze. Their eyes met again, but it was different this time. There was no hesitation.

It may have not been the detailed conversation Pearl wanted, but it was enough for now. As her fears and anxieties subsided, Pearl was more than pleased to have Amethyst’s hands back underneath her top, dragging it up and off in the process. When Amethyst’s mouth started to press hot, open-mouthed kisses on her bare chest, Pearl arched her back for more while her hands found their way down to the hem of Amethyst’s shirt. It was funny how they chose to waste time to pull and tug each other’s clothes off when they could have simply phased them, but it didn’t matter.

Their clothes were off now, adding to the mess on the floor. Pearl suppressed the urge to get up and fold their clothes. It certainly helped Amethyst was touching her again with this sense of urgency. Her hands moved to cup Amethyst’s face gently, bringing her down for another feverish kiss. Amethyst snaked a hand underneath Pearl, giving her pert bottom a firm squeeze making the pastel gem gasp in surprise. With Pearl’s soft lips parted, Amethyst slipped her tongue inside and explored the familiar wet cavern. Their moans were swallowed between them as they pulled away slowly with a thin thread of saliva trailing behind.

“Sit on my face.”

“W-What?” Pearl stammered out, staring at Amethyst in complete and utter shock at her proposition. “Amethyst! That’s so, no, I’m not going to sit on your face.”

Laughing softly, Amethyst grabbed Pearl’s forearms and dragged her up in a sitting position. “C’mon, P,” she purred. “I promise you’ll like it.” Her thumbs rubbed circular patterns on Pearl’s smooth skin, glancing up at her with an innocent expression.

Pearl sighed.

It was a clear indication Amethyst won.

“Fine,” she mumbled, pulling her hands away to push Amethyst’s shoulder gently, urging her to lie down. Her face burned in mild embarrassment and nervousness, crawling on top of Amethyst’s small body. When she hovered above Amethyst’s face, Pearl glanced down to meet the hungry gaze fixed on her. Pearl felt Amethyst’s hands grip her slender hips firmly, pulling her down ever so slowly.

It was tortuous, but she was soon relieved with a slick muscle trailing up her wet folds teasingly. Whining softly, Pearl squirmed and pressed into Amethyst’s tongue shamelessly. Of course, it was pointless since Amethyst held her in place, making sure she was not in control. And for whatever reason, Pearl loved it.

Amethyst circled the sensitive nub with her tongue before flicking and sucking on it relentlessly. She loved the feeling of Pearl’s supple thighs pressing against her face and quivering for more, but her favorite part were the sounds. The sound of Pearl becoming undone by her fueled her actions. She wanted to hear more of it, hear more of Pearl’s voice high and breathless, pleading for more with her name.

One of her hands moved down from Pearl’s waist to her firm bottom, grabbing a handful and pushing Pearl further onto her face. Her tongue was ruthless pushing inside of Pearl’s dripping wet core, delving for more of Pearl’s sweet taste. She continued to torture Pearl only giving her enough pleasure to keep her sated. Pearl was getting impatient though. It wasn’t hard to tell by the way Pearl rocked her hips back and forth while she pressed down for more.

“Nnngh… Ame…” Pearl whined loudly. “Amethyst, please. Please, please, please…”

Amethyst wanted to be mean. To keep Pearl on the brink of her orgasm, maybe even deny it from her only to build her back up, but she was impatient too. She wanted to see Pearl fall apart by her touch, to hear Pearl cry out her name until her voice was hoarse. So, she granted Pearl’s wish… and hers.

Slipping two fingers inside of Pearl’s burning core, Amethyst began to thrust in and out, hard and fast. Her lips enveloped the sensitive bundles of nerves, sucking on it, sometimes grazing her teeth ever so slightly.

Pearl was a hot mess. She was bent over Amethyst awkwardly, finding it difficult to sit upright with the intense pleasure consuming her. One of her hands was planted on the counter, trying to dig into the hard surface while the other was tangled in Amethyst’s hair. In that moment she forgot about the risks of Steven stumbling upon them, forgot about her worries of the future with Amethyst, forgot about the possibility of the other gems coming to invade Earth –

“Amethyst!”

She came with a violent shuddering, almost collapsing on top of Amethyst, but she managed to support herself. Barely. Her thighs were slick with her essence and Amethyst’s saliva, but it left her feeling pleasurable tingles along her spine.

With Amethyst’s help, Pearl shifted down until her head was resting against Amethyst’s shoulder. She didn’t even realize their gems were glowing moments ago, but it was dim now. Pearl basked in the aftermath of her intense orgasm, nuzzling into Amethyst’s shoulder.

Pearl almost forgot they were on the kitchen counter. She made a mental note to thoroughly clean the counter later.

Her thoughts were interrupted with Amethyst’s body trembling, the sound of her laughter filling the silence in the house. She furrowed her brows in confusion, unsure what was so funny.

“Purple glitter looks good on your ass, P.”


End file.
